1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile information communication terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone. More specifically, the present invention relates to (i) an information communication terminal apparatus having a television displaying function, (ii) a method for controlling the information communication terminal apparatus, (iii) an information communication terminal apparatus controlling program, and (iv) a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user carries out a predetermined operation with respect to a television (TV) broadcasting receiver so as to start television viewing or so as to switch to a channel of a broadcasting to be viewed.
For example, Patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokukaihei 08-107510/1996 (published on Apr. 23, 1996)) describes a TV broadcasting receiver in which channels are switched between each other every viewing time set for each of the channels. The channels and the viewing time are set by a user in the TV broadcasting receiver via a remote controller or the like.
Further, Patent document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokukai 2000-138879 (published on May 16, 2000)) describes a TV broadcasting receiver in which a program guide is displayed on a screen at such a timing that one broadcasting program is changed to another. With this, the user is urged to select a broadcasting program to be viewed.
In the meanwhile, in recent years, a mobile phone has been developed to have high performance in power-saving ability and image drawing ability. Such a high performance mobile phone is provided with various functions such as a camera function, a music playback function, an image playback function, and a game function. A function further given thereto is a function of receiving a TV broadcasting.
Such a TV broadcasting receiving function provided in the mobile phone will accommodate to not only conventional terrestrial analog broadcasting but also digital broadcasting including teletext broadcasting. Accordingly, a demand will arise in a mobile phone in which the television broadcasting receiving function and the data communication function are further integrated.
Here, a mobile information communication terminal apparatus, such as a mobile phone, having such a television broadcasting receiving function is made for mobile use, so that a display screen size thereof is smaller than that of a stationary television set. Moreover, viewing time is likely to be limited due to limitation of battery capacity. Further, TV viewing using the mobile information communication terminal apparatus is possibly different from traditional TV viewing in terms of the viewing time, viewing timing, and the like. Specifically, in the TV viewing using the mobile information communication terminal apparatus, only limited footages are likely to be viewed for a short period of time. Provided in view of this is (i) a new service different from the traditional TV service, or (ii) a service provided in consideration of a user's desired way of viewing using the mobile information communication terminal.
Such services are referred to as “secondary services”. Each of the secondary services is considered as a side service while a service of broadcasting a television program is considered as a main service. A specific example of the secondary service is a service of providing information indicating start and/or end of reception of a television broadcasting; or a service of providing information for (i) scale enlarging/scale reducing of a television image, (ii) rotation of a displayed television image, (iii) frame combining with a television image, and the like.
The secondary service may be provided by a broadcasting station, i.e., be broadcasted from the broadcasting station as additional information. Alternatively, the secondary service may be provided by a service provider which provides a service completely different from broadcasting of a television program. In cases where a plurality of providers other than a broadcasting station provide such secondary services, various types of service will be possibly provided from the providers.
The present invention is made in light of the above problems, and its object is to provide an information communication terminal apparatus, an information communication terminal apparatus controlling method, an information communication terminal apparatus controlling program, and a computer-readable recording medium, each of which allows a television broadcasting signal transmitting side and a secondary service provider to provide a television service in consideration of a user's desired way of viewing.